Light Pillars
by Hayi Yuki
Summary: "Apa itu?" tanya Draco/Dan Hermione pun memberikan sebagian ilmunya pada Draco/For #EducationalFanfictionChallenge


**Light Pillars by Hayi Yuki**

 **Harry Potter by JK Rowling**

 **Warning: OOC, typo maybe, etc**

 **Dedicated for #EducationalFanfictionChallenge**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Hermione mengeratkan jaketnya. Musim dingin kali ini tidak sedingin tahun lalu, tapi tetap saja membuatnya harus terus mengenakan berlapis-lapis pakaian bahkan jika berada di dalam rumah. Terlebih lagi saat ini ia sedang tidak berada di dalam rumah. Yang jadi masalah adalah ia satu-satunya syal yang ia bawa kini hilang entah kemana. Dan bayangkan saja bagaimana dinginnya musim dingin di Inggris tanpa syal di leher.

"Oi, Granger, bisa tidak cepat sedikit? Kau lama sekali!"

Teriakan itu sontak membuat Hermione berdecak kesal. Hari ini ia benar-benar sial rupanya. Selain kehilangan syal, ada satu lagi yang membuatnya seharian mengutuk terus.

"Demi Merlin, Malfoy, aku sudah berjalan secepat yang aku bisa dan bisa tidak kau pelankan suaramu itu?" ujar Hermione, setengah berlari agar bisa mengimbangi langkah teman seperjalanannya.

Salahkan saja Harry Potter yang salah memberikan petunjuk untuk sampai ke pondok musim dingin yang ia sewa untuk menghabiskan waktu bersama teman-temannya. Percaya atau tidak, Draco Malfoy, si Slytherin menyebalkan itu, juga diundang oleh Harry.

Dan karena Hermione masih memiliki beberapa tugas yang harus ia selesaikan di Kementrian ketika teman-temannya beramai-ramai berangkat ke pondok musim dingin itu, maka Harry menitipkan Draco Malfoy pada Hermione, karena kebetulan Draco memiliki beberapa urusan sehingga ia tidak bisa berangkat bersama yang lain.

Dan disinilah mereka sekarang, di sebuah hutan gelap, pada musim dingin. Hermione bukan tipe orang yang suka mengeluarkan amarah ketika ia marah, tapi saat ini ia ingin sekali membenamkan wajah sahabatnya ke danau es yang baru saja ia lewati. Tenang saja, sedikit lagi dan ia akan sampai ke pondok musim dingin itu.

"Apa itu?" suara terkejut Draco membuat Hermione menoleh ke samping, mendapati Draco tengah memandang ke depan dengan tatapan heran bercampur kaget.

Mata cokelat Hermione mengikuti arah pandang Draco dan ia pun tersentak kaget. Jauh di depan mereka, di belakang rimbunan pohon cemara, terdapat suatu pemandangan unik sekaligus indah. Cahaya-cahaya berbagai warna seolah membentuk pilar-pilar di langit yang gelap. Bentuknya memanjang dari atas ke bawah.

"Apa itu, itu bukan _aurora_ , kan?" ucap Draco pelan, masih terpana.

Hermione mengeluarkan tawa kecil. "Yang benar saja, _aurora_ hanya muncul di kutub utara dan kutub selatan. Dan kita ini berada di Inggris, bukan di kutub."

Draco menatap gadis di sebelahnya dengan tatapan kesal. _Well_ , ia juga tahu _aurora_ hanya muncul di kutub utara dan selatan tapi ketika melihat cahaya-cahaya berwarna di langit hanya _aurora_ yang ia bisa pikirkan.

"Jadi, kau tahu itu apa?"

"Tentu saja."

Ah, ia salah bertanya. Memang apa sih yang tidak diketahui oleh Hermione Granger?

"Bisa kau jelaskan apa itu, Nona Serba Tahu?" ucap Draco dengan nada yang membuat Hermione melirik judes padanya. Tetapi perempuan itu tidak berkata apa-apa dan langsung menjelaskan tentang apa yang sedang mereka lihat.

"Namanya _light pillars_ ," jawab Hermione. Draco terdiam, merasa asing dengan kata-kata yang Hermione ucapkan.

"Fenomena ini hanya terjadi ketika suhu udara sangat dingin, seperti sekarang. Yah, kurasa mungkin saat ini sudah mendekati 0o Celcius, memang wajar kalau ini terjadi."

"Ba-bagaimana ia bisa muncul?" Draco bersuara tanpa sadar.

" _Light pillars_ diciptakan dari cahaya yang dipantulkan kristal es di dekat permukaan bidang sejajar yang horizontal, seperti tanah," terang Hermione. Ia melirik ke pria di sebelahnya, dan tidak bisa menahan senyum kala dilihatnya Draco mengangguk-angguk mengerti.

Melihat Draco tidak menyelanya seperti biasa, Hermione melanjutkan, "Biasanya fenomena _light pillars_ terjadi ketika matahari terbenam, akan tetapi bisa juga dari sinar bulan atau sumber cahaya yang ada di bumi, seperti lampu. Tapi karena kita berada di tengah hutan sekarang dan juga sudah malam, maka itu pasti berasal dari cahaya bulan. Tadi kau bilang tiang cahaya itu mirip _aurora_ , kan? _Well_ , memang mirip sih kalau dari jauh."

"Kenapa harus saat musim dingin?" tanya Draco.

"Karena kalau bukan saat musim dingin, itu tidak akan terjadi. Kan tidak mungkin ada kristal es atau salju pada saat musim panas, misalnya," jawab Hermione dengan nada seolah-olah Draco adalah anak kecil.

 _Sial, salah lagi,_ Draco mengumpat dalam hati.

"Seperti yang aku bilang tadi, suhu dingin membantu cahaya untuk memantul dari permukaan datar kristal es yang mengambang dan relatif dekat dengan tanah. Dan juga, sumber cahayanya harus kuat. Karena itu sebenarnya _light pillars_ yang berasal dari cahaya bulan sudah tidak terlalu sering terjadi, karena sumber cahaya di bumi, atau istilahnya _terrestrial_ , sudah menutupi cahaya bulan."

Hermione memandangi pilar-pilar cahaya di kejauhan dan berkata, "Sejujurnya ini pertama kali aku melihat yang seperti ini. Aku hanya pernah melihat _light pillar_ dari foto-foto di internet ̶

" ̶ apa itu internet?"

" ̶ dan juga ensiklopedia."

Giliran Draco yang menoleh ke arah Hermione. Segaris senyum tipis ia torehkan di wajahnya. Ia sedikit kesal juga pertanyaannya tidak digubris oleh si perempuan _muggle-born_. Tapi ia tidak mengatakan apapun.

"Kira-kira bisa tidak ya kita pergi ke asal tiang-tiang cahaya itu?" Hermione berbisik pada dirinya sendiri, tetapi Draco masih bisa mendengarnya.

"Ke asal cahaya itu? Ke bulan, maksudmu? Mana mungkin, kita bukan astronot atau apalah itu," tukas Draco.

Dongkol karena ia salah bicara, Hermione menggelengkan kepala. "Bukan itu maksudku. Yang kumaksud adalah kalau saja kita bisa mendekati _light pillars_ itu, bukankah kristal es itu terdapat di suatu tempat di depan sana?"

Draco berpikir sebentar. "Kurasa tidak, tempatnya tidak begitu jelas," jawabnya.

Puas melihat-lihat, keduanya segera melanjutkan perjalanan tanpa suara sama sekali. Tetapi baik Hermione maupun Draco masih memikirkan fenomena alam yang baru saja mereka lihat.

"Warnanya bagus sekali, ya?" kata Draco sambil melirik ke arah _light pillars_ di kejauhan. Hermione turut menoleh, dan kembali bibirnya menarik senyum kecil tanpa sepengetahuan si pria pirang. "Ya, yang kita lihat saat ini berwarna biru dan hijau muda, tapi dari gambar-gambar yang pernah kulihat, ada juga yang berwarna kuning, putih, merah muda, dan lainnya. Mirip _aurora_ memang."

"Ini tidak hanya terjadi di Inggris saja, kan?" tanya Draco.

Hermione menimpali, " _Of course not_. _Light pillars_ paling terkenal justru terjadi di Amerika, tepatnya di sekitar gedung World Trade Center yang terkenal itu."

"Gedung apa itu?"

"Astaga, kau harus bersyukur kau adalah penyihir, bukan _muggls_ sepertiku. Lain kali kuajarkan kau hal-hal bersifat _muggle_ yang penting untuk diketahui."

Sesampainya di pondok musim dingin, Harry dan teman-temannya segera menyambut Hermione dan Draco dengan seruan-seruan.

"Hermione, kau lihat tadi? Ada cahaya aneh di langit, lihatlah!"

"Oi, Malfoy, kukira sihirmu yang membuat cahaya aneh itu."

"Itu _aurora_ , kan, Hermione? Ron bilang sih begitu."

Hermione dan Draco saling berpandangan, lalu menghela napas. "Itu bukan _aurora_ , kawan-kawan. Namanya _light pillars_ dan itu..."

* * *

 **Author's Note :**

Huaa, susah banget bikin fic setelah sekian lama nggak buka word selain untuk tugas dan semacamnya. Mungkin ini semacam warm up sebelum menulis fic-fic lainnya. Dan ketika menemukan challenge ini, langsung tertarik buat ikut walau fic ini bener-bener amburadul dan rasanya nggak banget buat dimasukin ke list challenge.

Anyway, since this is my first fic in Harry Potter (and first DraMione), and I'm pretty sure it need some critical, would you mind to review?


End file.
